Bleach Version: Wisdom Tooth
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: Ichigo had his wisdom tooth removed, good gracious! No shouting, no big actions - meaning no fighting for him! Luckily, he had Orihime with him, and she will be there to help him through obstacles like...?


**Finally done! In fact, I've started writing this one when the plot for the Naruto version just grew stronger, so I finished the other then back to here. Again, I was rushing and I was totally out of ideas of how to end the story up, so yeah, it's kinda crappy at the end.**

 **Ugh** **, even I went out of words to explain myself, not that I have much in the beginning...==**

 **So, let's get the reading started!**

* * *

 **Wisdom Tooth**

"Now, Kurosaki-san, the effects of the anaesthetic will subside in three to four hours. Please try not to speak anything if you can, as you may bite your tongue or open the wound. May I remind you that you're in no condition to eat foods that are either too hot or cold during this period? You'll…"

Ichigo grunted at the doctor's every instruction and warnings, jaws clamming shut to keep the gauze in place. The lower right quarter of his face was numb and even felt like itchy on the cheek, but he knew that was the effect of the anaesthetic. Now, as the blood kept oozing out from the gauze, he was forced to swallow it with his saliva, and the concentrating bloody taste stronger and stronger. After paying and receiving the antibiotics, painkillers and more gauze to stop and absorb the blood, he left the clinic and came face to face with an angelic girl.

"Ichigo!" Orihime bounced right up in front of him, her concern clearly written on her beautiful face. "How're you? How's the operation?"

"I could've been better." He seethed grouchily as they walked down the path. "I'd rather fight the whole world than put myself in this situation anymore."

She gasped, horrid at the idea. "But you'll be feeling pain and get hurt all over your body if you fight with others! This time it's just a small part on your jaw!"

"You'll always patch me up to perfect health in no time if I have any injuries, but this small part will make me have to endure a week's time of hell! The stitches will pull the tissues, so I can't open my jaws too wide, thus no shouting or yelling. When I eat, I have to stuff my food to one side to make sure nothing falls into the gap, so I would eat at an unbearably slow pace." He ranted with a grunt. "All of these are all thanks to an accursed goddamned wisdom tooth!"

Orihime giggled, knowing clearly where his complaints came from. It was about three months ago Ichigo removed his first wisdom tooth, and it was not pretty. He needed to run to school, so the only immediate thing that he could eat was congee, thoughtfully prepared by Yuzu. However, the anaesthetic was still in effect, so quite an amount of the food went down from the corner of his mouth to his chin because he could not control the muscles, making him look like an overgrown baby or a young elderly. Of course he was not pleased at the humiliation, but this was not the worst.

He had had no idea what he would be facing, so when he opened his mouth to roar his signature attack one night, the tight stitches ripped the muscles and opened a new wound. The doubled pain drove him crazy and he had no alternatives but to bear it; Uryuu reasoned that the dentist would have questions if Orihime healed him perfectly. The wound was nasty that he needed to get new stitches for another week, and it was one hard week for them to make him stay put lest it got worse again.

"Well, let's just hope that troubles won't come—or not. Such great timing…" The young man grimaced as a Hollow's screech stopped him. He instinctively fished out his Substitute badge. In no time, he was in his proud soul form, Zangetsu drawn. He glared at the offending Hollow and opened his mouth, " _Getsuga Tenshou_."

Of course he did not yell it out loud, having learnt a lesson in the hard way. He muttered it, with the gauze still clammed between jaws and the stitches restricting him. But then his eyes bulged; even the Hollow was stunned—without a proper order, the famed attack was pretty deformed. It was so weak that it dissipated midway towards the Hollow, without dealing any damage at all. Seeing a chance, the howling Hollow pranced at Ichigo, who dodged nicely. The Hollow was quicker, and its lethal blow was blocked by an orange shield, placed in the nick of time in front of him.

"I positively don't want you to go through 'hell' again." Orihime giggled, making a light joke at his earlier remark while calling back her fairies to her side. "But that Hollow must be dealt with, so I think it's only natural for the Princess Charming to help the Delinquent in Distress in this case." She smiled brightly before turning her full attention on the corrupted soul, eyes blazing with determination and Tsubaki hovering around her with anticipation for some serious action.

The sight brought a lopsided grin to Ichigo's lips as he observed her fight. His girl has evolved from a timid and airhead caterpillar to one hell of a butterfly, alluring souls and bringing their demises when not careful. However, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her demise approaching if he did not take immediate action.

"Watch out, Orihime!" He yelled, rushing to her rescue before a second Hollow could strike her from behind. However, she beat him to it as she swirled around from the dissipating one and Tsubaki has slashed through the mask right at the middle in a flash of white. When everything was settled, Orihime hoorayed at a job well done, dancing her own created dance. Heaving a relieved sigh, Ichigo could finally register the sharp pain at the back of his mouth and the bloody taste in it. "Uh oh."

"Eh? What's wrong?" She said, worried by the sudden change of his situation.

"…I think I might've ripped the wound when I yelled just now." He groaned in frustration. "Perfect; I'll get more stitches in my mouth again."

"But on the bright side, the clinic's just a few minutes' walk from here." Orihime pointed, being the optimistic she always was. "And we'd just tell the dentist that the wound won't stop bleeding, and you're back to see if there's anything wrong."

"…What would I be without you?" Ichigo said with a loving smile at the girl. He was about to panic with a good story, and she has already thought of one.

"The same old delinquent I've known." She giggled. "Just go and get it done!"

He wanted to laugh out loud, but he did not dare to worsen his wound so he kept to a chuckle as he went to the clinic. He may have lost a tooth, but he has gained something precious, and he could not be more thankful to his wisdom tooth.

* * *

 **Need me to polish the ending, just let me know with some brilliant ideas! Kind reviews are always welcomed!**

 **I'll see you guys again soon (or not...)!**

 **Kuroi Kokoro 09**


End file.
